


All in vein

by Angrycrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, worried bf is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrycrow/pseuds/Angrycrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was born with a rare blood clot disease and without the financial support to afford the medicine needed, he instead must learn to be 'careful'. This concept never seemed to come easy to him.</p><p>In which hinatas a clumsy idiot who bleeds everywhere and kageyama freaks the fuck out because he thinks his boyfriends bleeding to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written a fanfic since i was like fucking 12 have mercy on me.  
> Dunno why this was the concept i chose???? i just??  
> Also you bet your sweet ass that title is a pun

Hinata had always been a clumsy child. Always covered in small scrapes and bruises just like any kid his age, there was no real reason to worry. Until he slipped down his rocky driveway at the tender young age of 5, and was found by his mother covered in snot and far more blood than should ever come out of a knee. That was when they found out. Haemophilia it was called, a blood clot disease. Hinata’s young brain didn't have the attention span to comprehend, or even care what that meant. He cared a whole lot more though when the word injection was dropped on the regular, and quickly learned to accept his dreaded predicament. His mother insisted it was necessary. “Its for your own good” she’d mutter, as she near straddled in order to get the job done. Thanks to his medication he could run like a maniac without fear of bleeding out over small cut (which his mother insisted was highly unlikely but he hardly believed her). He’d forgotten what it even felt like without it.

However with the death of Hinata’s father, brought about not only sadness, but severe financial instability. The medicine that had once brought him freedom was far to expensive for a single mother, with two children to support on her own, to even vaguely afford, health care or not. So, he’d learnt to walk and not run, be careful walking up stairs and not touch any sharp objects - because that never ended well for him. Eventually he’d learned to simply be careful, and with no incidents in recent years his mothers worried looks could finally be put to rest. The cautionary tales never quite stopped however, as the daily reminders to take it easy become some what of a hymn on his mother lips. That inevitably fell on deaf ears it would seem, as a 13 year old blur of orange came bursting through the front door rambling continuously about some “small giant” and a sport he definitely shouldn't play.

She tried to stop him, she really did. But the puppy eyes trumped her every argument. Sheer passion eventually triumphed over his mothers logic when he was gifted with his first volleyball. He certainly earned it though as he sat through what felt like an hour lecture on what not to do (which was basically everything).

“Be careful on your joints” she’d stressed as she moved the desired ball just out of his reach “tell me straight away if something feels” there was a short pause before she continued with a worried sigh “..off”. Hinata let out an indignant squawk as the ball was tossed towards him “understand?”. An excited nod was he only reply as he scrambled to hug her. “Be safe okay, promise?”

A short sniffle next to her ear was interrupted by a small utterance that sounded vaguely like what she’d hoped to hear. ”Promise”.

Skip ahead a few years of oblivious friendships and hundreds of hours of his mothers worried tutting and he was finally on a real volleyball team. He’d become a bit more reckless as the years went by sure, but nothings happened lately so he’d be fine. Who knows maybe its gone and healed itself - except it hadn’t. This fun filled lesson on just how not-better he was, couldn’t have happened at a better time. Hinata had gone months at a time without incident but the universe seemed intent on punishing him today. 

It wasn't anything big, luckily, but enough to raise more than a few eyebrows from his surrounding classmates. He’d gotten a paper cut. Oh big deal right, well, it was to Hinata. A few drops of blood here and there might be all most get out of a tiny knick on their finger, but oh no, might as well have been a goddamn geyser with how much blood was spouting out everywhere. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still, in his defence it was a pretty big cut. Hinata cupped his other hand so the blood could pool somewhere other than what used to be his notes and sat there not quite knowing what to do. Should he just stay quite? Wait it out? His train of thought was immediately interrupted when the girl to his right ushered the teacher over, who sent him to the nurse upon arrival.

An entire roll of paper towel and several failed band-aid attempts later and the bleeding had finally stopped. The nurse, although having access to his medical records and being aware of his condition, seemed just as, if not more frazzled than Hinata himself. The bell was about to chime to announce the end of last period which meant afternoon practice was about to begin. With his middle finger wrapped up in what Hinata counted to be about 15 band-aids and numerous small cotton buds he felt a little ridiculous. 

With the challenge of his mortal wound now conquered, he faced a new threat. His boyfriend. He really had two options here, remove the cotton atrocity and face it starting to bleed again, or sit through the intense questioning from Kageyama Tobio himself, on how the hell he even managed. Hinata may have neglected to tell his team mates, Kageyama included, of his unique ‘condition’. His disease put extreme ware on his joints and galavanting about like an idiot jumping every which way didn't exactly help. If his puppy eyes barely worked on his mother, they certainly wouldn't work on Daichi and he didn't feel like facing Kageyama’s wrath anytime soon. His stomach was starting to hurt just thinking about it.

With all that in mind, he strolled into the gym as if nothing were a miss and all was right with the world. Until he got about two steps in before Tanaka’s roar of laughter echoed throughout the entire building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I havent watched haikyuu probably since i wrote the first chapter in 2015, or written anything that wasnt an essay/report, but i cant sleep so fuck it, Im gonna update 2-3ish years later with only approximate knowledge and shitty creative writing skills  
> but hey im shocked at how many people were actually interested in this so I might actually finish it cause thats rad  
> Also ill proof read it in the morning so if ya reading this before then- i hope it makes sense..  
> (also im screaming at typos from years ago (not gonna fix em tho))
> 
> Hope you l i k e i t

Hinata almost collapsed from sheer relief upon the realisation that Tanaka's little outburst was unrelated to his current 'situation'. What he was instead greeted with was Noya struggling over a pathetic attempt at a bridge stretch. The intense concentration on his was broken as Hinata crossed the threshold of the gym, plastering on his best fake smile as Noya tackled him in greeting.  
  
"Take it easy you two" Daichi called out from across the gym, before resuming his conversation with Suga. Noya sprang off Hinata in one solid movement as Tanaka resumed his laughter. Rather unfortunately for Hinata, this time it was directed at him.  
  
"Oi, the heck did you do to your hand" He rasped out between laughs, yanking Hinata off of the floor to study his finger further, causing him to let out a rather undignified squeak.  
  
"Er..." Hinata paused wondering if it would be better to lie about the situation "Its just a paper cut..." he muttered softly, hoping they wouldn't pry further.  
  
"Bullshit, that bandage is bigger than Tanaka's ego!" Noya grabbed his hand from Tanaka roughly to look for himself.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk!" Tanaka harshly yanked it back from Noya, causing Hinata to wince. "Ah, sorry I got carried away" he let go of Hinata's hand opting to stare at his own instead, which Hinata found thoroughly confusing until he noticed the blood on it - his blood. The bandage was leaking. Again. "Oi Hinat-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME" he squawked before rushing past the boys into to the gyms bathroom. He locked the door behind him and slid down it onto the floor. He stared at the wall for a total of 3 seconds before devolving into complete and total breakdown mode. He clapped his non-paper mangled hand over his mouth to prevent himself from hyperventilating while his internal freak out continued. He knew the team would find out eventually but over a papercut?! He always assumed he'd break a bone in some cool and dramatic fashion somewhere way into the future, and he'd retire after many amazing years of being a pro. Not from some leaky bandage halfway through his first year of joining an actual team. That was just way too depressing, even for him. Feeling the tears beginning to prick his eyes, Hinata dragged himself off the floor, and over to the sink, in order to assess the damage.  The underside of the bandage was completely soaked through, he'd been so caught up in the terror of explaining himself he didn't even feel it. Seeing as it was now devoid of its one purpose, he carefully peeled the clump off, letting the small cut drip freely into the sink before washing it off. Hinata watched in a trance as the diluted blood ran down the drain before an abrupt knock at the door thrust him back into reality.  
  
"Oi, dumbass, the heck are you doing in there?" Kageyama called out quietly from the other side of the door. Having arrived sometime after Hinata ran off, Tanaka and Noya spared no time before snitching on him apparently. 

"Umm...ITS FINE" smooth. "IM FINE" Hinata stalled as he shut off the water harshly, rushing back to his bag. He had a back-up plan that he'd hoped he wouldnt have to use, but with Kageyama involved, and the cut _very much_ still bleeding he had no choice. Reaching into the front pocket of his bag, he pulled out a small tube of superglue, unscrewing the cap as fast as he could.  
  
"You dont _sound_ fine, idiot" by this point he could hear a thump as Kageyama pressed his full weight on the door "come out" he paused "please..."  
  
"JUST A SEC" there was no disinfectant, but at this point Hinata no longer cared, he poured it over the cut as precisely as he could, trying his best to suppress the dull hiss he let out from the pain. Not even sparing the few seconds it would take to dry, Hinata was already on the move, disposing of the soiled bandage and tucking the superglue back into his bag. He paused at the door and took a second to regain his composure as he wiped the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Took you long enough" the sight of his beloved boyfriend did little to calm his nerves when it was said boyfriend that was staring at him with such intensity, he feared for his life. Hinata made a move to close the door on Kageyama's face before the latter stopped him. "Oi, I was kidding, seriously the hell is up with you?" his gaze softened as he reached out for Hinatas face "were you crying?" he looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"I just...needed to pee really bad i swear" Hinata muttered, not even believing himself. Kageyama looked equally unconvinced, staring at him with a deadpanned expression. "WELL, VOLLEYBALL TIME" Hinata shoved past Kageyama enthusiastically, pretending the 10 minutes prior didn't happen.

The sealed up 'soon to be a scar' papercut wound seemed to be holding well. He smiled back at Kageyama nervously. He still looked concerned, but seemed to let it go. For good hopefully, but knowing Hinata's luck, it would be brought up again after practice. All he had to do was survive the day with no further incident to be free of all suspicion. That wouldn't be so hard. 

  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont superglue your cuts kiddos  
> unless you're like a doctor I guess
> 
> Also fun fact, the only reason i had this idea in the first place, was because 3 years ago in art class id had a shit ton of ibuprofen (which slows down the clotting in your blood) and accidentally plunged a lino cutter into my thumb. lets just say it got pretty messy.
> 
> How the heck do people write 30k fics for fun, I need to take a 3 year break after writing 1k, y'all are insane.

**Author's Note:**

> The papercut isn't the main injury in this fic btw  
> justsoyaknow  
> ihavenoideawhereimgoingwiththis


End file.
